Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. One way of reducing operating expenses is to increase the size of planting and seeding implements so as to reduce the amount of tractor operational time required for planting or seeding. When operating large planting and seeding implements, transporting such implements on the road between fields can present challenges. It is known to provide folding frame segments in large planting and seeding implements to allow the implements to be folded into transport positions and occupy a relatively less space on the road. Implements are known that use a single cylinder to fold an outer frame segment(s) through large ranges of motion, which can require numerous sliding interfacing components and/or complex linkages.